


小妈文学1

by candyyang



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyyang/pseuds/candyyang





	小妈文学1

我出生在美国。年幼的我和母亲住在加州，而在日本的父亲一年左右来探望我母亲和我一次。母亲在我五岁那年去世，之后我被不怎么亲近的父亲接回日本。  
   
虽然是没有爱情的联姻，但毕竟做了多年夫妻，母亲死后父亲常年一个人。他跟我说过他不会再娶，可我知道风流成性的父亲是收不住心的，所以只要他不往家门里拐人，我保持睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。  
   
我高二那年，父亲生了急病，医生治疗了个把月没有什么好的进展。  
   
家里长辈说要娶新娘子来冲喜，我嗤之以鼻。但没想到他们给我爸安排了一个比他小20多岁的omega。  
   
小妈和我爸结婚的时候连个婚礼也没有，亲戚说这种事不好张扬，于是打算大家简简单单地一起吃顿饭，就当作是过了我家的门。  
   
而那天父亲卧病在床，我没有去，在外面和同学唱歌，本来说要参加的亲戚们最后用红包出席，后来我听菲佣说他一个人面对着丰盛的饭菜干坐了一个小时。

晚上回到家，佣人早已离开，家里静悄悄的。聚会的时候我被逼着唱歌，脱下鞋子后突然感到口渴，想去厨房找口水喝。但厨房那边的灯却亮着，我感到奇怪，走近后发现是小妈在厨房里。他只穿了一件薄薄的白衬衫，开了两颗扣，露出胸前大片白皙滑嫩的肌肤。衬衫对他来说有些宽大，刚好盖住臀部，下身什么也没穿。他的头发有点乱，袖子挽起来，手腕很细，捧着一杯热牛奶，惊慌失措地看着我。

原来小妈是在煮牛奶，可能是睡不好。按理说这样是该避嫌的，但他慌张的样子让我很想逗他。我斜靠在墙上，问：“小妈一直都这样吗？”

“我……我……我以为家里人都睡了……”他急着解释，身体微微发抖，咬着下唇：“下次我会注意，不会再这样了……抱歉……”

我眯着眼睛上下打量着他，他低着头不敢看我，这时我突然闻到一股很好闻的味道，不是热牛奶的甜香，而是……omega的信息素。一年前我才分化成alpha，对气味的辨别还有些迟钝，我吸吸鼻子，捕捉游连在夜晚冷冽空气和热牛奶香气中的一缕缕omega信息素。原来他的信息素也是牛奶味，但比那锅子里热的牛奶散发出来的味道还要甜。alpha本能推使我不由自主上前一步，他却害怕而又戒备地看着我向后退了两三步。看见他这副怂样子，我冷哼一声转身就走。

我快步走上楼回到自己房间，瘫在电脑椅上盯着天花板看。因为父亲权力至高alpha的原因，性别分化之后我上的学校都是只有alpha的私校，没怎么接触过omega，这是第一次这么近距离闻到omega的味道。原来omega的信息素都这么好闻？我才想起来我水忘了拿，感觉脸上没由来的燥热，正想洗把澡清醒一下时，却听到敲门声，我前去开门。

是小妈。

羊入虎口吗？衣服这次倒是穿整齐了。

“干嘛？”

“嗯……我给你煮了牛奶，睡觉前喝了吧。”他低着头小心翼翼地把牛奶端给我。

我呆滞着接过牛奶杯，一时间不知道怎么办才好。

“那个……你不想喝没关系。”他作势要拿回杯子，我马上把它移到身侧：“谁说我不喝。”

然后我举起杯子就吨吨吨喝完了。把空杯子还给他的时候他好像还挺开心，好像是被认可一样。

高二的第一次家长会，所有家长都要去。我没当一回事，把通知书丢进了垃圾桶。  
   
家长会那天下午，我和同伴们打完篮球回到教室，看见小妈坐在我的座位上认真地记笔记。他穿着合身的湖蓝色开衫毛衣，牛仔裤包裹着的双腿又细又长，端庄又柔情，可还是太年轻了，所有人都能看出他不是我家长。  
   
“名取，你爸给你弄了个小妈？”朋友凑过来跟我说。  
   
“真年轻漂亮，你看那小身材。”

不舒服。

我根本不需要任何人来学校假惺惺的关心。  
   
“他比你大不了几岁吧？我家也有钱啊，让他来给我当小妈。”

“闭嘴，我跟他们没有一点关系！滚开。”一股无缘由的羞耻心促使我推开那两个损友离开。  
   
家长会结束后我把他一把拉起来扯进洗手间：“你想让所有人知道我爸给我找了个继母吗？我爸生病不来就不来，关你什么事！？你想让我因为你在学校里被人指指点点吗？”  
   
他有点难过，眼眶红红的好像兔子，低着头回答我：“不是的......你爸爸说，让我来看看你，帮你做笔记。你可以说我是你的表哥，或者是你爸爸的秘书……”  
   
我讽刺地嗤笑一声：“你自己什么身份自己不清楚吗？”  
   
从那之后，我特别喜欢欺负小妈。不知道为什么，就是想看他那副要哭的样子。  
   
小妈嫁进来后，并没有和父亲住在一个房间，而是住在主卧旁边的一间小房间里。明明比我大几岁，却比我矮了半个头，温润无害，像颗不太熟就被摘下来的柚子。

小妈是个作家，很喜欢写文章。白天的时候照顾父亲，晚上的时候喜欢窝在房间里创作。父亲虽然生重病，但神志清醒，还能说话和正常吃饭。高二下学期打架斗殴差点被学校开除，但每次请家长的时候，我都会用父亲生病这个借口叫小妈来学校，这个在美国读过文学研究专业的高材生，不但因为我要被老师教育，回到家还要被父亲抱怨。  
   
我的国文不是太好，父亲希望他能分出多点时间关注我，好好教我，于是他腾出晚上的时间帮我补习。  
   
与其说是父亲娶回来的新娘，他更像是父亲请回来的保姆和家教。  
   
他会给我布置作业，比如一周一次的作文，作文题由他来出，我写完之后他帮我改语法、提意见，周末的时候再返回给我。  
   
每次他都会改的很认真，好像在改小学生的作业。用红笔圈出的是语法错误点，蓝笔写出的是他提出的问题，而荧光笔划出的是写的好的句子。  
   
但我不管，每当我顽固不化地什么都不做，还一副挑衅样子看着他的时候，他都一副要被我气哭的样子。

不过他最凶的样子，我也不害怕。


End file.
